


White Day: A Labyrinth Called Despair

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 화이트데이 | White Day (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Other characters will appear, not guaranteed to be alive though, will have multiple endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Makoto Naegi only wanted to return the mysterious Kyouko Kirigiri's journal to her, and offer some chocolates as a token of friendship. He didn't realize that by coming to his new school during the night, he was going to wind up in a twisted labyrinth with ghosts walking the halls.A crossover of Danganronpa and White Day.





	White Day: A Labyrinth Called Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gents! I am alive! I know I have two other stories that I need to finish/continue, however this has been in my mind for a long...LONG time. I really enjoyed White Day, which is a creepy horror game that honestly had a really twist to it, and I wanted to do this crossover for the fun of it.  
> In case you aren't aware, since the game wasn't super popular as far as I know: White Day was a Korean(?) horror game that was about the main character following the popular girl to the school to return her notebook and offer her white day chocolates. While trapped inside the school he encounters two other girls who are also stuck there as well, and in order to escape you have to search the school for different tablets and try to uncover the mystery. That is the _bare basics_ because I don't want to give away too much of the story.  
> If this winds up getting well received, I will try and write more of this! I do plan to have multiple endings (if I do it like the game, then possibly 9).  
> For now, I'll stop rambling, and let me know if I should continue this or not!

The sun was just beginning to set in the dark sky, causing a dark glow to surround the school, leaving it to appear extremely eerie to those who looked towards it at this time. Makoto Naegi was no exception, gripping the parcel in his hands tighter. The brunette swallowed nervously, grimacing before he took his first tentative steps towards the school. It was way past school hours, and he had not even been at this school for a full week, yet here he was already breaking the rules by sneaking in at night. Well, he always did have pretty terrible luck, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Makoto went up the dark cobblestone steps and tried to open the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked, and he opened it slowly. Poking his head in, he saw the normally bright hallways to be dark and imposing, only lit by half of the lights. Seeing the coast was clear, he entered the school building entirely, shutting the door behind him. He walked towards the bulletin board in a search for the school directory, as he still was unsure of the layout. As he was looking it over, he noticed something odd sitting on top of the board. Reaching up, he realized it was a battery. 

“A battery?” Makoto questions to himself, however, before he could think of it further, a loud crackling noise startled him, causing him to fall over. Looking out the windows, he realized the noise had been a crack of thunder, as rain poured down mercilessly. Had he waited any longer to enter the school he would have been soaked.

Makoto sighed and scratched his head, before realizing he dropped his parcel when he fell. He scrambled to pick it up, undoing the fabric and checking the contents.

“Thank you…” He said under his breath to whoever up above kept the assorted chocolates from getting destroyed. He closed that case and looked over to the clasped journal. It was also fine, although the lock seems to have moved slightly. Makoto glances to the name written towards the center of the journal.

_Kyouko Kirigiri_

Makoto let out a small smile. This was the whole reason he was even here tonight. The mysterious Kyouko Kirigiri. She was one of the more popular girls in school, both for her beauty but her aloof demeanor. She wasn’t necessarily the most social, but she had an allure of mystery and danger to her, and it drew Makoto in. He had seen her one day writing down in her journal, sitting under a large cherry blossom tree. While she had seemed content where she sat, Makoto had thought that she appeared lonely. Yet before he could go introduce himself, something caught her attention and she had left. Makoto had cursed his bad luck, walking over to sit on the now empty bench. That was when he saw it, the journal was still sitting on the bench.

This was how the journal came into Makoto’s possession. He was hoping to meet with Kyouko tonight. Rumor was that she would come to the school after hours every night, no one really knew why. So here was Makoto, wanting to return her journal, as well as offer chocolates of friendship. Regaining his nerve, Makoto stood up, putting the parcel in his backpack for safe keeping, and began his search.

Little did he know, that tonight was going to be the longest, most terrifying of his life.


End file.
